


[Podfic] Freckles, Shake It

by nanobitten



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alcohol, Awkward Flirting, F/M, M/M, Multi, Podfic, Stag Nights & Bachelor Parties, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 15:17:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6475426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanobitten/pseuds/nanobitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"<i>Kaikaina is a dancer at Blues Strip Club. Tucker is the bartender. Wash is just there to celebrate a friend's bachelor party.</i><br/><i>None of them have a plan. York is never going to stop laughing.</i>"</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Freckles, Shake It

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Freckles, Shake It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2652419) by [QueSeraAwesome](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueSeraAwesome/pseuds/QueSeraAwesome). 



mp3: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/ansunr9nsbfphv1/%28RVB%29_Freckles%2C_Shake_It.mp3) [16.5 MB, 00:17:12]  
Want to read the text, and comment? Link above and [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2652419)  
Music Used: "Gold Trans Am" by Ke$ha, "Sour Cherry" by The Kills, and "Zipper" by Jason Derulo  
Thanks for listening! :)


End file.
